


Pokemon Star Version

by Cat_Lionheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Lionheart/pseuds/Cat_Lionheart
Summary: A teenage girl gets a mysterious package on her sixteenth birthday that propels her from home on her first pokemon journey full of adventure and self discovery.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The stories that will follow with this character was originally part of a larger project. One that would have seen Natalie in various places on social media. From that before the stories even came out someone reading would already know that she is an author, and that the stories you read about her would be the novelization of he adventures. That project has by in large been abandon, I may yet still put her out a little like on Pokemon Showdown, and her stories in places like this, but I expert little else to come form the abandon project for the foreseeable future.
> 
> The important things you need to know for this story and any that follow is that she is even by the time of setting out a decently well known author. Also the story progresses as I have time to play though the games again, notably Yellow, Silver, and Sapphire versions. If there is popular demand I might do pokemon hack versions as well.
> 
> With that enjoy Natalie’s first adventure novelization. Pokemon Star version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie receives a mysterious present on her sixteenth birthday that changes her life.

My first pokemon adventure started with an unusual package. It appeared at a pokemon center in Goldenrod City in the Jhoto Region. It got delivered to me a week or so later in Viridian City in the Kanto Region just before my sixteenth birthday. Inside was a silvery metal box sealed with a heart shaped impression that served as the lock. There was no place for a key or combination so I assumed it was a puzzle box. It was mysterious and exciting! Having published a few books previously I assumed it was a birthday gift from a huge fan, or a secret admirer. Frankly I was flattered. I spent the remaining few days before my birthday trying to figure the mystery of the box and open it. But no such luck. But everything changed on the night of my sixteenth birthday.

On the night of my birthday, after my party and family dinner I went to my room after my shower. A white and pastel blue room that while containing the standard sort of items one might expect of a sixteen year old girl, pokemon posters, framed writing awards and such, also served as my office. I undressed down to my underwear and let my hair down preparing for bed like always, and the box was just, open. Inside was a single unusual looking pokeball and a note. ‘From a friend and fan.’ It was signed only with a lipstick kiss print. The ball however was more mysterious. It looked like it was a custom job. Lacquered wood perhaps interlaced with modern materials. It was green with what looked like three four red tear drops flowing up and a single round yellow dot, it was hard to tel if it was inlaid designs in wood or plastic or what they were but it was of nice design. I sat the pokeball on my bed, I undressed and put on my comfortable night clothes, a tee-shirt and pair of panties and sat down to brush my soft brown hair before bed like always, but the ball, it rocked twice and then opened.

Inside was a pikachu. With her heart shaped tail she was the curtest thing ever. As soon as she seen me she hopped into my lap and looked up at me expectingly. “Chu?” She said twitching her left ear and cocking her head to the side.  
“Oh aren’t you a cutie!” I cooed at her and brushed her fur and my hair. Her delighted chus and chas adding to her cuteness. That night I sat her pokeball on my nightstand and slept snuggling her like a teddy bear.. She didn’t seem to mind, just cuddled up and went right to sleep.

In the morning after my bath I slowly dressed trying to decide what to say to mom knowing dad would be out at work already. I decided on a simple white button shirt and blue plaid skirt combo and matching blue ribbon to tie my the sides of my hair so it would lie down in back with the rest of mid back length hair. I offered the pikachu a similar ribbon that I was going to loosely tie around one of its ears into a bow. But she didn’t seem interested. So taking a deep breath I picked her up gently and walked into the kitchen ready for the conversation to come.

“Oh my! Where did you get that pikachu from?” My mother, a beautiful woman in her forties with long black hair and soft blue eyes, asked surprised a line appearing on her forehead as her mind went to work.

“The mystery box.” I replied nonchalantly trying to set the tone for the conversation while sitting the pikachu on kitchen table and gently petting her on the head. “And her name is Cheza.”

“I, see. My mother said as she sat a bowl of oatmeal and another of fresh fruits down for me, then one for her and frowning. “Do, do you think she’ll eat oatmeal or fruits?”

“Maybe. Come to think of it I do not know what pikachus eat either.” I said as I cut up an apple and sprinkled some cinnamon on my oatmeal before adding the apple. “How about it Cheza? Want a bowl? I offered her a small spoon full. Cheza sniffed it and took a bite.  
“Chu.” Cheza said wrinkling her nose a little but swallowing anyway. 

“Such a polite young lady!” I said cooing at her and lightly scratching behind her right ear. My mother briefly smiled before going poker face again. Cheza moved closer and plucked an apple form my oatmeal and happily ate it. My mother got a knowing look and prepared a bowl of apple sauce and sat it before Cheza before sitting down to her own bowl of oatmeal.

“So what are you going to do with her? She finally asked.

“I’m going to keep her. She is mine now I have her pokeball and everything.” I said starting to eat. Cheza having already started.

My mother started as well. Before saying “So the time has come huh?”

“Yeah, I am going to go on a pokemon journey. Have my own adventure, instead of just writing about them.”

“What about school? Your education, and your writing?”

“I will either be taking a break or quitting school. I will always write though.”

I seen my mother’s hand tighten around her spoon before loosening again in either disapproval or frustration, to this day I am still not sure. “Are you sure? Pokemon Trainer is not a job, and taking time off school and writing could hurt you later in life. And don’t forget your father nearly died on his ‘Pokemon Adventure’.”

“And if he hadn’t you may not have said yes to his marriage proposal he always says. And besides mom, I am already a published author with four books on the top five best seller list for my publisher. What more could I learn at school or even a university. What would accreditation or diplomas do for me that my name will not do for me already? I said pointing my spoon at her. Cheza finishing and coming to sit by me bring her bowl.

“No changing your mind then?”

“No.”

“Fine, but you can’t leave today, you must tell your father yourself and must take Cheza to Professor Oak to be examined. I will not entrust my only daughter to a pokemon without Oak confirming it is strong enough to protect her. There is also shopping to do, I don’t know how other trainers do it but I will not have you out the door without proper equipment.”

“Okay, and mother?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” I said clearing the table.

The day passed by fairly quickly mom took me to Celedon and Goldenrod department stores to get everything I would need, outdoor clothes, backpack, side satchel, a med kit, camping gear, a pokenav, some books on the outdoors and what was called ‘bushcraft’ as well as some cooking and first aid books, and most impressive and important of all, a wrist mounted computer with mini-keypad and a port for a mechanical keyboard and one for a USB storage device. I also found out that while Cheza was perfectly happy to go into and be carried in her pokeball, I preferred her company out of it, also that she is well behaved while out and about. She always followed close behind or rode on my shoulder or head. But we quickly found ourselves back home and me awaiting my fathers return.

At 7 p.m. like always my father a tall handsome man in his late thirties with short light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes returned from work as a forest ranger of the Viridian Forrest to see me holding Cheza between my breasts facing him. I let her speak first. “Pikachu.” She said gently, waving.

“Well hello there girl, what’s your name? My father said taking off his hat and bowing slightly before putting the hat on the coat tree near the door along with his coat and equipment belt.

“Cheza.” I said softly.

“Well met miss Cheza.” My father said smiling gently. Cheza wiggled about a little indicating she wanted down so I sat her down and she strode up to my father. He knelt down and offered her his hand palm down. Cheza sniffed it and leaded her head forward and my father petted her gently. “She’s cute alright, friendly too. She yours?”

“Yes.”

“Does this mean what I think it does?”

“Yes daddy, I think it is my time.”

“Your mother had always hoped you would never go. Me, I knew you would eventually ever since the first time you played with old Blaze.” He said smiling seeming to drift off for a second. “Do you have equipment, and plan?”

“Yes, and not really. Mom wants me to get Cheza checked out by Professor Oak, after that I figured hit the gym and then travel through the forest maybe with an escort.” I said winking “And then to Pewter City and its gym. But after, not so much.”

“Sounds good enough to me Starchild. We can go any time starting tomorrow when you are ready.” Cheza came back to me and climbed on to my shoulder.

“Day after, I need to let my school know I am taking off and contacting my publisher and say some goodbyes.” I said gently kissing Cheza’s cheek, loving the tingly feeling it gave my lips.

The next day flew by so quickly. My school was pretty understanding, kids go on pokemon journeys all the time after all. My publisher less so, but ultimately they let me go with little hassle. The rest of the time was spent saying goodbye to offline and online friends, some of which had some good tips from their own adventures. The most useful thing to me was to take time to experience and experiment with who I was so I could find that out for myself without the expectations of others getting in the way of that. But all too soon the next day came.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie gets Cheza checked out by Professor Oak before setting out on her adventure at large.

The morning of the start of my journey I woke up early and bathed with Cheza. It was weird at first showering and bathing with Cheza but I quickly got used to it and even began to enjoy it. Afterward Cheza helped me dress in what was to become my ‘Trainer Outfit’ for that adventure. A white pair of hiking boots with light blue soles with a pair of light blue knee socks and legging that come up to about an inch above me knees. With this I paired a white pair of shots that ended about an inch above the leggings and a light blue long-sleeve tee-shirt and a white jacket that came to just above my waist with sleeves that ran to about half way down my fore arm. This I accessorized with light blue finger-less gloves, a light blue belt with a steel buckle and a while cap that I accessorized with a silver star pin. To complete the look I put on my white, steel frame backpack and white faux leather side satchel and two belt pouches plus a small fanny pack. I learned from my dad to always carry on my person what I would need and not rely on backpacks and such just in case. To match me I tied a light blue ribbon under the heart shape on Cheza’s tail. This she seemed to like.

Cheza and I ate our last breakfast at home my mother went, a little over board seeing it like my last meal at home ever or something. She fixed bacon, eggs, ham, toast, sausages both patty and links, and biscuits with sausage gravy. I swear I must have gained at least five pounds from that breakfast. Cheza had some fresh apples and pokemon food my dad had made for her. Before we set off for Oak’s lab my mother insisted that I take copious amounts of trial mix and apple and banana chips. My father, slipped me some more practical M.R.E.s and the recipe for the pokemon food with a note that I might try adding apples into the mix since they seem to be Cheza’s favorite food. After our last family meal for a while we all set out. 

I set out for Pallet Town with my mother, father, and Cheza. The trip to Oak’s lab was easy and uneventful. The day was clear the temperature was warm but not hot and the path was clear of wild pokemon for the most part and we were not harassed by the ones we seen off in the distance on our way. We arrived at Oak’s lab and were seen right away. It probably helped that my dad called ahead and made an appointment. 

“Ah so this is the pokemon you wanted examined! Oak said seeming more excited than I would have thought.

“Yeah, there is something, different about it. Besides the more pronounced heart shape of her tail and the fact she is not a Virridan Forrest pikachu there is just something different, can’t put my finger on it and have not seen anything like it.” My dad said his years of experience showing through, and me getting an uneasy feeling about this whole thing. Cheza hesitantly walked forward, maybe sensing my unease.

“Well she is very cute that is for sure.” Oak said as he picked Cheza up. She didn’t seem to particularly mind “Well mannered too, or at least very calm. He walked over to a machine and sat Cheza on a small conveyor belt and Cheza went through the machine which made a slow humming noise. “Hmmm, well she is from Jhoto, and is in perfect health. That is what the scan reveals anyway.” He then got two white looking pads with cords running from it to another machine. “Umm, may I? 

“Chu?” Cheza tilted her had to the side inquisitively.

“Your cheeks.” Motioning the pads to his.

“Chu.” She said nodding and lifting her head. 

“There. Now if you would give it as good a jolt as you can.”

Cheza looked at me. “Sure, go ahead if you want to.”

“Pika.” Cheza’s cheeks then stated to glow, faintly at first then was bright until it almost too bright to look at then with a crack like thunder it was gone.

“Hmm, well her power output is a little above average. There are some other tests I could do, but I do not think they will show anything, she seems to be a perfectly normal pikachu. That said there is something, different about her, I can sense it even if I can’t measure it or define what it is. Simply fascinating! Always something new to learn about pokemon! Thank you for bringing her in to show to me. Please do bring her back again sometime I may figure out what is different about her later!” Oak said with a bit of child like excitement. 

Cheza took off the pads and hopped off the machine table and hopped into my arms. “Cute and powerful aren’t you?” I cooed kissing her left cheek. 

“So it would seems.” Said Oak looking at my father. 

“Well thank you for your time Professor. We appreciate you taking the time to check out little Cheza here.” Dad said patting Cheza gently on the head.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Said Oak checking through a few of the pockets of his lab coat. Producing a card and a certificate he smiled as he handed them to me. “Here is your Trainer Card and Certificate. You are registered with the Pokemon League and are an official trainer now, how exciting! Good luck on your journey Miss Natalie!”

I took the card handing the certificate to my mother. “Oh, Thank you Professor. Any advice for a new trainer?” I asked nervously. 

“Oh, hmmmm, ah yes! Pokemon have different types and some types are better or worse against other types. For instance your pikachu there would be strong against flying types such as a pidgey, but useless against a ground type, such as geodude. Paying attention to such things can help make you a strong trainer.” Oak said seeming to stop himself from giving a full lecture on the subject. “One last thing before you go.” Oak opened a drawer and produced a small red device akin to an E-book and handed it to me. “This is a pokedex, it is a high tech device I soon hope will be standard equipment for all trainers. By pointing it forward it will scan any pokemon you see and send the scan data to me. It is my dream to one day make a complete list of every pokemon species. And that will help with it. If you would take that with you and perhaps keep in contact with descriptions of anything you see since, well you are a professional writer and all. It would be a big help and mean a lot to me.”

“Sure Professor, if it will help, I will do it, and thank you for trusting me witch such a new device. Cheza and I will not let you down!”

“Thank you.” Oak said walking us to the door to his lab. “I hope to hear from you soon and again good luck!”

And just like that I was off. “I will see you to the edge of Virdian City and hopefully see your first gym badge. My mother said solemnly. 

“I will escort you through the Virdian Forrest to the outskirts of Pewter City. After that you will be on your own and your adventure will truly begin.” My father added.

“Thank you both.” But no sooner had I spoke than we were dive bombed by a wild spearow. My father reached for a pokeball no doubt Blaze his trusty arcanine but I stopped him. “Wait! Cheza and I can do this.” I turned to Cheza who was just behind me. “Okay we can do this! Cheza, time to shine!”

“Chu!” Cheza leapt forward with surprising speed.

“Cheza engage the spearow and use Thundershock!” 

The spearow came around for another pass and dove at Cheza. At the last second she jumped up and kicked the spearow squarely in the back sending it into the ground and sending Cheza skyward. “PI!” with that she sent a surge of electricity into the spearow and it fainted. 

It lay there twitching and I felt rather sorry for it. I must have been wearing some sort of face because my father came up and put his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry Starchild. The spearow will be fine, it is only fainted, given some time it will wake up okay and fly off. We however, should be well away before it does. spearows are quick tempered and hold grudges.”

I nodded. “Okay.” Crouching down I called. “Great work Cheza! Come here.” Cheza ran over and jumped into my waiting arms and I gave her an apple chip as a treat, which she happily ate while I kissed both her cheeks in joy and celebration.

“You are going to dote on her the whole way I can tell.” My mom said with a knowing look.

“Probably.” I replied with a coy smile. My father just shaking his head.

“Well as long as she is strong enough to protect you I guess she deserves it.” My mother said giving Cheza another apple chip.

“Cha!” Cheza squealed in delight and I giggled as we started back to Viridian City.

The trip back was not long and uneventful my father gave me pointers form his own pokemon journey. My mother trying to get me not to take them too seriously worrying I would get myself killed like he nearly did. When we arrived back in Viridian City my mother tying to delay me leaving I suspect suggested an early lunch before heading to the gym. My father advised against it and I, nearly getting a stitch after such a big breakfast and going out after declined. 

We came to the gym and stopped in front for a minute. “Okay Starchild, this is your first gym. Know that gym leaders are strong but fair trainers sanctioned by the Pokemon League to test challenging trainers. If you win you get a badge as proof of your win and sometimes but not always a TM, Technical Machine. It is a disk with its own little player designed to teach a pokemon a move. TMs can only be used once, product design so you will have to buy more. Hidden Machines, or HMs are custom made hacks of TMs they are freeware and can be used an unlimited number of times. If you get one from a gym leader be sure to thank them for it. Gym Leaders are challenging as I said but you are smart, and Cheza is strong, so you should be fine. Good luck my girl.” My father said kissing me on the forehead like her always did when I was little and trying something new.

“Yes good luck Honey.” My mother said giving me a hug. With those words and blessings form both of my parents, I entered the gym.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Cheza have their first gym battle against the professional but dangerous seeming Giovanni.

The gym was, well not what I was expecting. To be fair I do not know what I was expecting but certainly not what I found. Inside it was dark, there were only a few lights on and there were pads on the floor that looked like they would light up that had arrows on it. I stepped on one but it didn’t do anything. I am glad Cheza was with me because it was pretty empty too and with the dark it was a little scary. Cheza and I made our way around stepping lightly and carefully until we reached a back corner of the gym. That place at least was lit some. There was a man in a nice and expensive looking suit. He had combed and oiled hair and he looked a little busy. “Um. Excuse me do you know where the gym leader is?”

He stopped stood up straight and adjusted his tie. “I am the gym leader here my name is Giovanni. Come to challenge me have you, miss….?”

“Natalie, and yes sir. It is my first day as a trainer and this is my first gym.” I said a little timidly. Despite his air of authority and professionalism, something about this guy just seemed, dangerous.

“I see. Heh, you’ll be the last then…...” I cocked my head questioningly. “Never mind. Tell me, do you have any other pokemon with you? “I looked down for a second wondering if this was a good idea and shook my head. “I see. Well then shall we begin Miss Natalie?” He said opening a briefcase filled with pokeballs and selecting only two of them.

“Okay, sure.” I said more to myself than him.

“Nidorino go.” He said as cast his pokeball with a little style to it.

“We can do this. Be careful Cheza.” 

Cheza stepped forward more confidence about her than I had. “Pika.”

“Nidorino, Horn Attack.” Nidorino lurched forward in a change with his head lowered at Cheza.

I was a little scared what if it hit my precious Cheza? It could really hurt her. “Cheza use Agility! Don’t let it touch you!” I called out worry showing through no doubt. Cheza zig-zaged back and forth and left and right and manged to dodge Nidorino’s attack. “Good work Cheza!” I shouted as Nidorino sped by Cheza.

“Again, Horn Attack.” Nidorino charged at Cheza again. 

“Cheza use Agility again.” Cheza dodged about so fast that this time Nidorino missed by a mile and Cheza was hard to keep up sight wise.

“Fury Attack.” Nidorino began jabbing at Cheza with its horn.

Cheza was doing well at dodging so with a little confidence I said “Cheza use Thundershock.” 

Cheza grabbed Nidorino’s horn and surged electricity through her into it with a “PI!” before letting go. Nidorino seemed injured by it but shook it off.  
“Nidorino, Double Kick.” Giovanni said unmoved at all by how the battle was going. Nidorino charged at Cheza and she dodged easily enough but was taken by surprise and almost kicked when Nidorino leaned forward when he was past Cheza and bucked, kicking with both his back feet at once several times.

“Cheza look out! Use Agility again!” I cried out. Cheza dodged around seeming to get faster and faster every time she used that move. I stopped tying to keep up with her.

“Poison Sting.” Nidorino leered around its horn seeming to glow faintly purple for a second before trying to ram Cheza with it.

“Cheza use Thundershock again.”

Before Nidorino could reach Cheza she let out a jolt of electricity with a “PI!” that seemed to hit Nidorino harder than before and it seized and went down smoking slightly for a second. 

I must have looked horrified because Giovanni spoke calmly and with authority as he returned it to its pokeball. “Don’t worry about it. It will be fine. Nidorina, your turn.” He cast his last pokeball out with a swift controlled motion. 

As the blue smaller creature came out I seized the initiative in the fight before Giovanni could. “Cheza use Double Team!” Like a ninja Cheza seemed to multiply and when Nidorina was fully out and prepared she found herself surrounded by Chezas.

“Nidorina, Scratch.” Giovanni commanded. Nidorina looked around at each of the Chezas running around her at blinding speed and swiped at one. She choose the wrong one and hit nothing but air.

Satisfied that Cheza was pretty safe I thought for a second and decided to try and finish things quickly hoping it would not really hurt the other pokemon. “Cheza use Thunderbolt.”

“Pi-kA” Cheza cried as she let out a lightning bolt from her cute little cheeks. Nidorina was caught off guard and was struck on the nose going down in one hit but not seizing or smoking like Nidorino did.

Giovanni returned Nidorina to her pokeball. “Hmm, I hope this is not a sign of things to come….” He said mostly to himself. He walked slowly over to me. Cheza dashing over to me and standing in front of my left leg, between me and him. “You win Miss Natalie. I hereby present you with an Earth Badge” He took out a small metal case where I was expecting a business card but when he opened it there was an Earth Badge in it. “Now sorry to rush you out but I have business to which I must attend to, not the least of which healing my pokemon. Would you like me to walk you to the door?” He motioned.

Something about him still seemed dangerous to me, even Cheza sensed it, I think. So I simply smiled and put the badge in my pocket and replied. “Oh, no, thank you, but that won’t be necessary. I can find my way out and I have family waiting for me as well.”

“Ah, well, good luck on your journey Miss Natalie.” He replied and smiled a smile that seemed correct but just felt off. I picked up Cheza and walked back and out at a slightly hurried pace.

My mother and father were waiting for me just outside. I got outside and just stood there for a minute glad to be away form Giovanni. My father finally broke the silence. “So, how did you do?

I blinked for a second then snapped out of it putting Cheza down. “Oh, um, I won.” I stammered pulling the badge from my pocket. 

“That’s, that’s great Honey. I am happy for you.” My mother chocked out. I thought at the time she was speechless with pride, excitement, or happiness. However, looking back now. I think that was the moment my mother realized that it was real and that this was going to really happen. Her baby, her little Natalie was going off an an adventure and was not going to stay home and be a school kid/writer forever.

My father squatted down fed Cheza an apple and patted her on the head while spraying her with a Super Potion as I put the badge away. “Great work you two. I had a feeling you would win. You can tell me all about it during our trip through the forest.” My father stood up as he continued turning to my mother. “The trip to Pewter City is at least half a day. So I will be home at my normal time tomorrow my love.”

“I understand.” My mother said as she drew us both into a hug. “Be careful you two. I’ve, I’ve got to get going.” My mother let us both go with that and went on her way. If I had been more astute I might guessed she left to go home and cry a little. But my head was swimming with what happened and what was to come.

“Well Starchild, looks like it is just you and me, also Cheza and Blaze.” He said with a slight smile. “Well lets go, I have a spot in mind to set up camp for the night and reaching it before dark would be best.” He motioned as I picked up Cheza.

“Okay.” I stammered out absentmindedly.

As soon as we entered the forest proper my father let out Blaze his arcanie from his days as a trainer and his partner at his job as a forest ranger. When he was out I petted him and then held out Cheza for him to sniff and get to know. “This is Cheza, my partner. Cheza this is Blaze, he is an old friend.” Blaze sniffed Cheza and she kissed him right on the nose. I giggled and let her down for a while to walk with my father, Blaze, and I.

The trip to Pewter City will take you roughly six hours along the well used but winding forest path. My father wove a path through the forest that got us near Pewter in only four. We stopped with maybe only a halfish hour walk to the gates and set up camp in a grove of trees. My father set up camp while I went out with Cheza and Blaze to gather kindling, firewood, and perhaps a bit of food. We had plenty of food and water with us, but I think my father was testing me, seeing if his little girl could do it on her own. I came back with a few nuts, berries, seeds and some mushrooms in addition to a large bundle of deadwood that I had Blaze carry for me. I took the bundle of wood form Blaze and sat it near my father and took out the edibles and handed to him. “Good enough?” I asked with a slight smirk.

My father looked at the wood bundle and the food and looked me up and down before saying carefully with out much of a hint of a facial expression. “Yes, good enough, though you could use more wood. This amount may not last though the night. I gathered some myself.” He said pointing to a pile behind him with a smirk. We spent the final hours before dark in the forest setting up a small contained camp fire and camping site in general.   
During our dinner I kept expecting a bunch of advice and perhaps a parental speech. But no, we mostly chit chatted like nothing was going on. Until just before bed, it was then that I got the kind of talk I was expecting from my father. “Okay Starchild, this is it. By the time you wake up tomorrow I and Blaze will be gone. It will truly be the star of your own adventure. Remember, be brave, and persevere and you will be okay out there. Know that your mother and I believe in you. You can do this. And you….” My father said pointing to Cheza. “little lady. Make sure to take care of my daughter as much as she will over you. You are partners now, as much as she may treat you like a child.”

“Pika!” Cheza responded flashing her cheeks before going back to eating her apple flavored pokemon food.

“One last thing. I love you, and be safe Natalie.” My father finished. I was too stunned at the time to recognize the weight of his words there. But, I think that may have been the first time her called me by my name. I think for him, it may have been the first time I was seen as an adult and not just his little girl. After that we basically just finished eating and went to bed. Cheza snuggled to my chest in my sleeping bag and Blaze lying near the fire.


End file.
